The Lost Queen
by KissofJudas
Summary: -EARLY PIECE- Across the Sea, Legolas finds that not all strife has been solved - and not all rings lost their power at the dusk of Sauron.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is, in a way, a continuation of part of The Lord of the Rings trilogy. It will surround some of the more hidden facts of the Elven myths and stories that have nearly been forgotten. Perhaps it will not be accurate completely, but I have given it my best shot. I do not own any of these characters except for Arnen, Gilrain, Aerlinndû and her people of the Lost Wood. It'd be nice, but I don't. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
The woods are silent all around the new house of Elrond. The elf lord paced on an overlook of a crystal clear lake. "What is this feeling that troubles me so? It feels like danger is near, but there are none but elves in this land. It puzzles me." Suddenly a burst of motion outside his door caught Elrond's eye and he smiled. "Legolas Greenleaf, come in here this instant," he said, making his voice sound stern. A blonde-headed elf peered cautiously around the corner.  
  
"Yes, Lord Elrond?" Elrond smiled and gestured to the elf to come in.  
  
"Come in, Legolas, I have no quarrel with you." The elf smiled and walked in, brushing back his long blonde hair and holding his left arm.  
  
"I apologize if I disturbed you, Lord Elrond. I was just-"  
  
"I know what you were doing, Legolas, and be sure. Your bow and arrows will be returned to you, your arm will be treated from that arrow wound, and the elf responsible will be punished." Legolas smiled.  
  
"I should have known that you would know, Lord Elrond. Thank you." Legolas quickly ran out of the room to get his arm looked at.  
  
***  
  
Legolas looked around the room as an elf skilled in healing wrapped his arm. "I never really look anymore."  
  
"What do you mean, Master Legolas?"  
  
"Well, it is almost as if I do not realize I am not on the other side of the Sea anymore. It almost feels the same, so I do not seem to notice the beauty the same way." The female elf paused in her bandaging and looked around, alerting Legolas. "Is something amiss?" She shook her head and leaned closer to him.  
  
"It is said that deep in these woods there is a beautiful area, even more beautiful than the trees of Lórien." Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"More beautiful than Lórien? That is hard to believe." The female elf nodded. "It mirrors the beauty of the lost Queen, said to rival the beauty of Lúthien herself. They say that one of the Noldor of old took her people and hid deep in the woods to brood over their being exiled."  
  
"There is an Exile queen living in these woods, angry still over the problems of the past?" The girl nodded. "Has anyone ever seen her to prove of her beauty?"  
  
"Not for many years. Anyone who has ventured out has never been seen again." Legolas thought about that. Elves could only be killed when slain in battle or possibly of a broken heart, so was this queen killing elves with her army? It would be an interesting adventure.one perhaps even Gimli would be interested in.  
  
"Thank you, miss, that tale has inspired me." She had resumed her dressing, and looked up at him.  
  
"How so, Master Legolas?"  
  
"I will venture out and find this lost queen, and I will come back and tell the tale." She finished with his arm and touched his bare shoulder.  
  
"How can you be so confident? You must not risk your life on an old myth!" He smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I will be fine. Tell Lord Elrond I will be back in a matter of about a month or so." She nodded and Gimli walked in.  
  
"Master Elf, there you are. What are you doing there with your shirt off and a bandage on your arm?"  
  
"I was shot by my own arrow, but that was a careless mistake made by a young elf." Legolas slipped his shirt on carefully over his sore arm. "Come, Master Dwarf, let us go get my bow and quiver. We have an adventure to embark on."  
  
"We do?" Gimli asked as he followed his friend out of the door. He trusted his loved friend, after all he had brought him across the sea so that their friendship would not be broken, but he began to wonder if his elven friend was not plotting something. Legolas stood carefully outside the lord's door. Elrond looked up for examining an arrow to acknowledge Legolas.  
  
"Come in, Legolas. I have your bow and arrows. I was just making sure they were all in condition." Legolas walked to Elrond's seat and took the bow and full quiver from Elrond's extended arm.  
  
"You cannot imagine how grateful I am, Lord Elrond. Thank you again."  
  
"You are very welcome, Legolas. Oh, and one more thing. Arnen?" A young boy elf stepped out, looking bashful.  
  
"You!" Arnen nodded.  
  
"Lord Elrond told me I owed you an apology, Master Legolas, and I humbly apologize. I had no intent to harm you, nor did I know that bow and arrows were yours." Legolas nodded and touched the boy's arm.  
  
"You are forgiven, Master Arnen, and do not feel guilt for what you have done. The wound will heal quickly."  
  
"Who did your healing, Legolas?" Elrond inquired. Legolas looked up.  
  
"Lady Gilrain, Lord. She is very skilled in healing." Elrond smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know. She was named for a star, and shines such as one too." Legolas smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I may not see you soon. I have chosen to embark upon a journey, deep into the woods and find the lost Noldorin queen told of old." Elrond raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Surely, then, you have been told of the dangers that have befallen any that sought this quest before you?" Legolas nodded. Gimli looked at him.  
  
"Dangers?"  
  
"Will you be taking the dwarf with you, Legolas?" Another nod was given from Legolas. "Very well then. I hope so see you again, son of the trees. Be well."  
  
"Be well, Lord. Come, Master Dwarf, we have a queen to find." Legolas started a swift pace out of the house, and Gimli had to run to catch up.  
  
"Master Elf, I am your friend, and I love and trust you, but I wish that you would explain this adventure to me more so that I might clearly understand what I am getting into!" Legolas stopped suddenly and allowed Gimli to catch up and look up to his friend's face.  
  
"I am sorry, friend, I had forgotten in my excitement that I had not explained to you. The healer in the house told me an old tale of a lost elven queen, Noldorin by nature, one of our exiles. She is said to outrank physical beauty with Lúthien Tinúviel, a Sindarin princess, and her woods rival the beauty of Lórien." Gimli gasped.  
  
"Rival the beauty of the Golden Wood? How can it be?"  
  
"I do not know, my friend, but that is why we set out. To find this lost queen and prove of her beauty." Gimli smiled.  
  
"It will be a grand adventure, friend, I am sure of it. Now, where in these woods will we find her?"  
  
"I believe I can sense something in this direction, mellon," Legolas said softly and they began walking in that direction.  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Confused? More parts coming up!  
  
-Silver 


	2. Chapter 2

***  
  
Many nights later, Legolas lay on his back while his friend slept staring up at the stars. Something was wrong about this place, and he could not put a trace on it. Something was.evil, almost, but he could sense none but elves. Were they nearing the land of such beauty that were no words? Perhaps, but they would go no more tonight. Gimli was tired from toiling to match Legolas' swift pace, and the golden-haired elf felt guilty for pressing them so. He was very eager to live out this quest, and he had no intention to die as the others did, nor let his friend, though he was a dwarf, fall to the same fate. He thought these thoughts until he slowly drifted into a light rest, typical of elven kind.  
  
That morning, Legolas awoke at sun's first light and touched his friend's shoulder. "Gimli, friend, awaken. We draw near, I can feel it."  
  
Gimli shook his head. "Are you sure, Master Elf?"  
  
"One can not be too sure this far into the trees, but I have a feeling that we draw closer." Gimli stood up and began following Legolas, who now set a much slower pace, and easier for the short-legged dwarf to track.  
  
The pair had traveled but a hundred paces when Legolas stopped, holding out a hand to stop Gimli. He had heard something, like an elf shifting to a different tree. "What is the trouble, Master Elf?"  
  
"I thought I heard something. Do not be frightened, Master Dwarf, but be on your guard." Gimli nodded and they walked at least another ten paces when Legolas spun on his heel and caught something in his hand. It was an arrow. "I thought that there were elves nearby, but why would they shoot?"  
  
"We shoot because you are not of us," an elf called out in Sindarin. Gimli stood confused, while Legolas understood the tongue.  
  
"Do not speak, Gimli friend. I will take care of this." He stood up straight and called back to the elf. "Im ellon, le û?" *I am elf, you not? * he replied in Sindarin. The elf laughed quietly and came out so that Legolas could see him.  
  
"I am as elven as you are, wood-elf, but you are not Noldorin and one of the Queen." Legolas stood up straighter.  
  
"No, I am of Taur e-Ndaedelos across the Sea. I came over but a few years ago with my friend Gimli here." The elf glanced at Gimli.  
  
"We Noldorin do not share the other elven hatred for those of your kind, dwarf, but we do not like you either," the elf said to Gimli in broken Khuzdul. Gimli knew the language, but took a bit of translation to understand the elf. He stepped back.  
  
"How does he speak my people's language, Legolas?" Legolas just shook his head, not willing to look down at his friend and turn his back to the strange elf.  
  
"What is your calling, Noldorin?" Legolas said.  
  
"I am called Elessar." Both Legolas and Gimli was taken aback.  
  
"Never should such a despicable creature such as yourself bear the great name of King Elessar!" Gimli said. He was cut off by an arrow perching just above the tip of his ear and lodging in a tree behind him. He silenced himself.  
  
"How is there another Elessar in this land?" the elf demanded.  
  
"Not in this land, Elessar, but a man in Ennor. He was a great king and bore the names Elessar and Elfstone because the Lady Galadriel had called him that."  
  
"What was his Man name?"  
  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur and the throne of Gondor." Elessar nodded. The name and titles meant little to him, but perhaps they were of importance in the east.  
  
"What is your name, wood-elf?"  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Taur e-Ndaedelos. My father is King Thranduil." Elessar nodded.  
  
"I assume you wish to see the Queen?"  
  
"Yes." Elessar nodded and gestured to Legolas and Gimli to follow him. Legolas strode up to Gimli and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Be on your guard, Master Dwarf. Remember that these are the woods of a great sorceress, and elf-witch with terrible power." Gimli smiled.  
  
"Those words sound familiar, Master Elf, yet they spoke of Lady Galadriel when I first ventured into Lothlórien." Legolas smiled, remembering, then nodded. They trekked deep into the most beautiful section of trees either of the pair had seen.  
  
"So this is the forest."  
  
"It is the Silver Wood, Legolas Elf. Wood of the Queen." Legolas nodded, and was led deeper.and deeper.and deeper into this breathtaking wood. Finally they reached a large building that seemed to shine as if it were wrought of mithril itself.  
  
"Is this.mithril?" Gimli asked quietly, but not so quietly that the keen ears of Elessar did not detect the dwarf's question.  
  
"No, dwarf, only partially is it mithril. The rest is stone found by the river Eärendil."  
  
"River? Eärendil is a star!"  
  
"The river is named after the person Eärendil." Legolas nodded again and allowed himself to be shown the door of the castle. "When you are ready to meet the Queen, knock on this door three times. I will answer and guide you there. Do not try to leave this place, for there are guards all around you."  
  
"I know." Elessar left them then and Gimli looked around.  
  
"Are there really elves surrounding us, Legolas?" Gimli asked in a troubled voice. Legolas turned to his friend.  
  
"Yes there are, mellon, but they will not harm you." As soon as the words left Legolas' lips, at least 10 elves, bows ready and aimed at Gimli's head, surrounded the pair. They soon took Gimli off somewhere. "Gimli?" There was no answer. Legolas took off after the elves at his full speed. He soon saw a clearing up ahead and hid behind a tree near it. He could see the ten elves still holding him at arrow point. Legolas hated killing fellow elves, but they were going to harm his friend, and he could not allow that. He fitted an arrow to his bow and jumped up into the tree. He fired quickly at one of the guards and he fell, dead. The other nine looked around for the source but could not see Legolas due to his cloak from Lady Galadriel. They soon turned their attention back to Gimli and Legolas shot down two more before they turned again. They still found no one, but fired a few warning shots in his direction, none of which hit him, but a few pierced leaves near his feet. He shifted higher up and shot down two more. They turned yet again, now numbering five and fired a few more shots. He had time enough to shoot all but two down when finally one of their warning shots hit his bad arm, this time on the forearm. He fell out of the tree and the two guards and Gimli came over.  
  
"Master Elf! You are injured."  
  
"You were the one that shot us down?" one asked him in Sindarin.  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied to the elf in Sindarin, then turned to Gimli and said, "I will be fine, Master Dwarf." Suddenly the two guards fled from the scene and Legolas could feel another elf approaching. He stood up, wounded arm in his hand, and faced the oncoming elf. As soon as the elf entered, the entire area brightened. The elf was a female, and had such beauty Legolas found no suitable word to describe it. Surely this was the lost Queen.  
  
"Le pedo Sindarin, ellon?" *You speak Sindarin, elf?* The queen asked. Legolas swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Im car-, brennil ned i taur." *I do, lady of the wood. *  
  
"Then, greenleaf, what do you call to? And what does your friend call to?" Legolas swallowed again. He felt faint suddenly.  
  
"Im can-na Legolas Greenleaf, a hin mellon can-na Gimli, Glóinion, Ellon- mellon." *I call to Legolas Greenleaf, and my friend call to Gimli, son of Glóin, Elf-friend. * Gimli looked up.  
  
"I heard my name," he said loudly, interrupting the softly spoken Sindarin of the two elves. The queen laughed lightly, with her laughter sounding like soft bells.  
  
"Indeed you did, Elf-friend. I welcome you to this wood, where I am sure you have not found surpassing beauty."  
  
"Not even rivaling, lady. Though I will always remember the first true beauty I saw in a great while by the lock of hair I wear from Lady Galadriel, lady of the Golden Wood."  
  
"You have seen Galadriel? You have been to Laurelindórinan? She is of Noldorin heir as well as I. Has she crossed over the Sea?"  
  
"Im inc, brennil," *I believe, lady* Legolas whispered in Sindarin. The queen looked at him with warmth in her eyes.  
  
"Speak the language your friend understands here, Legolas. I would not wish to confuse him entirely. Come, dine with me tonight at my house." Legolas followed the queen without even thinking about Gimli, but the dwarf trailed along behind. Luckily for him, the queen set a perfect pace for him. They seemed to get back to the stone palace much quicker when the queen led them, but Legolas gave no second thought to this: It was her forest, she could do what she liked with it. As they stepped in, there was no hostility toward either of the visitors as they entered the dining hall. As they sat there were only three empty chairs: the one at the head of the table, one to its right and one to its left. The queen looked around the room at all the elves around the table, then stood in front of the chair at the head of the table. "Legolas, take the chair to my right. Gimli, Elf-friend, take the one to my left." The two took their seats and the queen sat down. Soon, so did all the others. "Friend, we greet two newcomers to our land from Ennor. We have Legolas Greenleaf, valued of the lady Galadriel, and his companion Gimli son of Glóin, called Elf-friend. Treat them with the same respect you consider me in." All the elves nodded and a few more brought the food in. As soon as all were served the queen started the meal. Neither Legolas nor Gimli had tasted such exquisite food. The tastes were not like anything they had ever tasted before. The meal was over too soon for their tastes and the queen dismissed the table. Legolas stood up and walked over to Gimli who was slowly standing up as well.  
  
"Is this not wonderful, Master Dwarf? I have not been treated so much like royalty in my own kingdom!"  
  
"Yes, Master Elf, it is very wonderful. I do not think even my cousin Balin in Moria could have given us such a warm welcome." Legolas smiled and looked around the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was shocked that he had not heard anyone approach. He turned to see the queen. His head began to lightly spin.  
  
"What can I do for you, my lady?" She smiled softly.  
  
"Come with me, I wish to speak with you." Legolas turned to Gimli, but the queen smiled and stopped Legolas. "Your friend will be right back, Gimli, I would not wish to keep the two of you apart for too long. You will be well received anywhere you go, Master Dwarf, be not afraid of anything here." Gimli nodded and wandered off. The queen looked at Legolas and began to walk up a staircase. He followed her, not really thinking about where he was going. Soon they were at the doorway of a room. The queen opened the door and gestured for Legolas to come in after her. Finally he suddenly realized where he was and what he was doing. He bashfully shook his head. "What is the problem?"  
  
"I would not wish to enter your bedchamber after knowing you for so short a time." The queen smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I understand, but I invite you only to talk with me. I would not impose anything on you." Legolas nodded and walked in.  
  
"Not that it would take much," he said under his breath, glancing at the queen. She was indeed very beautiful, and not just in physical beauty. She was a beautiful person, with a radiant personality. Even her voice sounded like music! He walked to the opposite end of the room and sat in a chair seated next to a small table. She sat on her bed, legs folded under her and looked at him with inquisitive eyes.  
  
"You are very quiet, Legolas. Are you not comfortable here in the Taur ned dúath a calad?" He looked up.  
  
"The Forest of Darkness and Light? That is an interesting name. I was told it was called the Silver Wood." She smiled.  
  
"That as well, my mellon." She sat back and looked at Legolas. He was very handsome, had the normal long blonde hair of the elves and bright green eyes. He seemed to not be at ease here, and she tilted her head questioningly at him. "Is something amiss, Legolas? You seem ill at ease." He looked at her. Her green eyes were worried and her light hair fell around her face almost like a halo. Legolas shook his head, both as a negative response and to shake the image of the Queen out of his head.  
  
"I am fine, just a little uneasy at being in a new land." She smiled at him again, and he felt almost weak.  
  
"I doubt that is your true answer, greenleaf, but if you do not wish to tell me I vowed not to inflict." He nodded appreciatively. He did not wish to tell her indeed! He did not know if he would ever wish to tell her! She sat up a bit straighter. "How long do you intend on staying here in the Wood?" Legolas started. How long would they be staying? They could leave now if they wished, they had seen the Queen. That was the goal. but why would they wish to leave? This place was so much like another Mirkwood to Legolas.his father would love to see this place.  
  
"I do not know." He looked out a hole in the wall, acting as a window. "Are there any caves here?" The queen looked at him.  
  
"Caves? Of course there are caves, but we do not venture into them often. There is one quite close by, if you would like to see it." Legolas shook his head.  
  
"No, my lady, the trees are fine enough for me, but I believe my friend Gimli would appreciate the caves." She nodded and rang a small bell on her table. The sound carried throughout the entire building and soon a young elf-maiden came to her door.  
  
"Yes, my queen?"  
  
"Ah, Gwilwileth, there you are. Find Master Gimli, the dwarf that we welcomed this evening, and show him i Fela ned i Gaearon."  
  
"Yes, my queen, with pleasure." The elf walked out and Legolas turned to the queen again.  
  
"The Cave of the Ocean. That's a very pretty name." She nodded.  
  
"Yes.it is named so because of the shimmering blue crystals that have formed the walls. It looks almost like the Sea." Legolas tried to envision a cave looking like the Sea, but failed. He suddenly thought of something.  
  
"My queen, I realize that I do not have the honor of knowing your name. Is it that few do, and that it is a secret, or have I been overlooked?" She laughed softly.  
  
"Few may know my name, but I tell any that wish to know. I am called Aerlinndû."  
  
"'Song of the nightfall'? That is very beautiful."  
  
"I thank you, Legolas Greenleaf." Aerlinndû stood up and extended her arm. "Now, I think it is time that you saw the true beauty of these woods. The trees speak Sindarin as well, so that we might know what they say. Might you escort me down?" He stood, head a little light, but all the same pleased that she would ask.  
  
"Of course, my queen." She smiled slightly.  
  
"You may refer to me by my name alone, Legolas, I would not mind. Perhaps in the company of others you might use a title, but my name is fine for those moments when we are in quiet company." He nodded. She slipped her arm into his and he led her down the staircase. Through the Eldar ability of telepathy, she led him where she wanted to go.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Confused? Review please!  
  
-Silver 


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were outside, she began to lead him, arm still entwined with his. Legolas caught a glimpse of Gimli being led through the forest by the same elf he had seen earlier, and he looked surprised. Surely he had thought caves were nowhere to be found near an elven land! How mistaken he was. The Noldor were craftspeople, and they enjoyed dealing with stone and jewels. There had to be caves near. She spoke little on their way through the woods, but would occasionally speak to a passing elf or a tree briefly. "Now, Master Legolas, we will soon enter the most beautiful part of these woods. No other elf but I has ever seen it, and no language, Westron or Sindarin have been spoken there, so I must ask you to make no sound. Our only communication shall be through our minds." Legolas nodded.  
  
"I understand, Aerlinndû." She walked him slowly into a patch of trees and he went to gasp but was sure to make no sound. He stood in awe for at least a moment before he closed his mouth and stepped away from the queen and looked around. It was truly more beautiful than anything he had ever seen, and he told Aerlinndû so. Why has no one else ever seen this?  
  
I have not wished for anyone else to see it. You are the first because I believe you can understand it. He looked at her.  
  
I am honored. She stepped over to him and took his hand. Her skin was softer than the softest material he had ever felt. It felt like what a cloud must have felt like and was pleasantly cool.  
  
This is a magical place, greenleaf, and magical things may happen. Do you believe in the celebcaras?  
  
The Silver City of lore? I would think that I might have to, now that I have seen this.  
  
But did you before?  
  
Yes.  
  
Then do you believe in magic?  
  
I have met wizards, so yes, I do.  
  
I mean elven magic. There was a humor to her voice.  
  
Oh. Yes, I always have. She rested a hand on his chest and brought herself close to him, looking into his gray eyes.  
  
There is much in this place, in me, and in you, Legolas Greenleaf. He could feel her slight breath on his face and could smell a scent more pure than the morning air surrounding her and himself. She leaned forward and let her lips brush his then began to pull away. Almost instinctively, he took her by the waist and brought her back into his embrace.  
  
Was this your magic that did this, Aerlinndû? She smiled with her mind.  
  
Think as you wish, but stay in the magic for the moment. The sun began to dim and a music was heard floating through the trees. Legolas pulled out of the kiss and looked around him. None were there, as was expected, but the music, almost like a bird's whistle, continued. Soon it sounded like an entire group of music players but no one could be seen.  
  
What is this music? She looked at him.  
  
You know the answer. Forgetting that he was not to speak, Legolas said only one word.  
  
"Aerlinndû." The music did not stop, but seemed to sound like they agreed with him. Aerlinndû stepped back up to him.  
  
Yes. This is what I was named for, the song of the nightfall. They will sing until the Sun has left the sky. He turned to her.  
  
It is beautiful.as are you. She simply smiled and held out her arm. He took it and she led him back out of the wood and to the building. "Does this.palace have a name?" Aerlinndû looked at him, almost amused.  
  
"Minas Tinnu." He smiled.  
  
"Tower of the Dusk. Very pretty." He walked into Minas Tinnu and saw Gimli at once. Gimli was ecstatic.  
  
"Legolas, there are caves here, and they are more beautiful even than the Aglarond! Oh Legolas you should have seen them, you could not even imagine!" Legolas kneeled beside his friend.  
  
"I too have seen beautiful things today, perhaps even more than one. I am happy that you have found something more to your liking here in these forests. You may stay as long as you wish."  
  
"I will leave if you are ready, Master Elf, but I cannot see why you would be tempted to so soon as we have come." Legolas shook his head.  
  
"No, I am not prepared to leave quite yet, Gimli, but we may have to soon. I sense evil still, even in the midst of all this beauty."  
  
"When you do leave, you have an invitation to return anytime, Master Legolas," Aerlinndû said. Legolas nodded to her.  
  
"Thank you.my queen." Legolas turned back to Gimli. "I recommend that we both take some rest, for we do not know what awaits us in the morning. We may find that we need strength we do not have." Gimli nodded.  
  
"Then I shall wish you good night now, Master Elf."  
  
"The same to you, friend." As Gimli left, Legolas looked at his arm and noticed that both wounds he had received had been healed. Aerlinndû smiled.  
  
"Our woods possess certain.healing properties." Legolas looked at her and smiled.  
  
"So I can see." He bowed deeply to Aerlinndû. "Sleep well, my queen. I hope to share such an amazing day in your company tomorrow as I did today." Aerlinndû smiled.  
  
"Events can be arranged." He left, following a young male elf up to his quarters.  
  
A few days later, Legolas was lying in his quarters when he realized how close the evil seemed. He quickly made his way to Aerlinndû's quarters and tapped on the door. "Come in," came her soft response. He entered and she smiled at him. "Legolas, come in. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, Aerlinndû, I think there is. The evil I have sensed ever since I came here has drawn even closer. I do not think we have much time before they attack." Aerlinndû smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I fear you must be mistaken, Legolas, there is no reason to think that there is evil here. We are across the Sea, dear elf, we are no longer bound by the Man's wars." Legolas looked at Aerlinndû and saw that she was lying, but no longer thought it was a lie; she had convinced herself that it was real.  
  
"Aerlinndû, listen to me. Sense the feelings of the trees around us. They sense it too. It is close to you, to me, to all of us here as Minas Tinnu." Suddenly her eyes grew chilled as she too began to feel the impending danger.  
  
"You are right, Legolas, but I fear your concern is misplaced. The danger is within these very walls. My own people will rebel against me. I can do nothing against their forces." Legolas looked at her unbelievingly.  
  
"What do you mean, you can do nothing? You can fight them, I can tell you have the power! How else could you make this entire wood reflect your beauty?" Aerlinndû froze, then rose and stepped over to a small chest. She picked up the contents and showed it to him. "What is this ring?"  
  
"It is Denya. She is the Fourth Elven Ring, forged by the Elven-smiths of Eregion. She is not a Ring of Power, but bears the same power. An elven- smith under Sauron left him immediately and forged the Fourth Ring in secret. He brought it over the Sea so that its powers may be held even if all the others they forged would lose their power. He was my father. When he felt I was ready, he gave me Denya and told me even though he was an old Noldor exile, this ring could keep me from being exiled ever again."  
  
"If you were exiled, would the Ring have not lost its power?"  
  
"No, my father hid the ring when we were forced to leave Valinor. He retrieved it when we were forgiven." Legolas nodded, then had one last question.  
  
"Why has no one ever known about the Fourth Elven Ring?" Aerlinndû smiled.  
  
"Denya has been well hidden and kept only in my family." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Why do you not wear the ring?"  
  
"I do not wish to always bear so much power. I have only ever worn Denya on a chain around my neck. She has never rested on my finger." Legolas took Aerlinndû's hand.  
  
"Aerlinndû, if you wield Denya, you can overcome the evil in Minas Tinnu." She seemed hesitant, but did take the ring in her hand. He smiled and started to say something, but there soon was a knock on the door. Legolas took a casual seat in the corner and Aerlinndû rose to answer. The young elf-maiden Gwilwileth was standing there.  
  
"My queen, Cammorn has attacked Elessar."  
  
Like it? Hate it? Utterly confused? Bored? It gets better. Review please!  
  
-Silver 


	4. Chapter 4

"Attacked him?"  
  
"Yes, milady, he took him by the wrist and tied him to a tree, then shot him in the chest with an arrow. He is being treated now and two of your soldiers are keeping Cammorn down."  
  
"Thank you, Gwilwileth." Aerlinndû gestured to Legolas and walked down the stairs to the main hall. There was a scene that shocked them all. Two elves, two of them that captured Gimli had the elf in question held down to the floor. Gimli was holding the elf's bow and arrow. The elf was fighting fiercely against his captors until he saw the queen, when he smiled evilly.  
  
"Ah, there you are, Aerlinndû. Have you decided to come down and banish the man you once loved?" Aerlinndû scowled at the elf.  
  
"Lasbelin, you have taken advantage of my taking you in. You are to return to your home."  
  
"Do you really think that you can rid yourself of me so easily, queen? I will not leave! The Silver Wood is my home and I will stay as long as wish!"  
  
"You will stay as long as I allow you!" she said. Suddenly the elf disappeared in a flash of silver light and everyone stood shocked.  
  
"Thank you," they heard a soft voice say. Legolas spun to see the elf that greeted them at the first, Elessar. He went to his side and looked at the wound. It was serious, but not fatal. "It is good to see you, Legolas Elf. It is good to see that you are well."  
  
"You will recover, Elessar. I am sure of it."  
  
"I wish I felt that way." Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Do not speak that way, Elessar. I am positive that you will recover in time to help us ward off any other ill-meaning elves surrounding this place."  
  
"Your words comfort me, Legolas Elf. I thank you again."  
  
"Please, Elessar. I would prefer to be called simply Legolas." Elessar managed a weak smile.  
  
"As you wish." Elessar let out a soft groan and clutched his chest.  
  
"Please Lathron, Cirion, take Elessar to his room and make sure he rests and heals." The two elves that had been restraining Lasbelin walked over to Elessar and gently helped him to a nearby room. Aerlinndû turned to Legolas and Gimli. "Normally I do not hold any visitor here against their will, but if you feel that you should leave, I will have to stop you. I may need you here if more incidents such as this one occur." Legolas bowed deeply before the queen.  
  
"My queen, I will stay here as long as you need me to be here. You have my bow and my knives as if they were your own."  
  
"You have my axe as well, Lady of the Silver Wood," Gimli said with a similar bow. "I will go where my friend goes and I will stay where he stays." Aerlinndû smiled at the two and set a hand on each of their heads.  
  
"You are good friends, better than I had expected to see from an Elf and a Dwarf, but friendship like yours may be needed in the times to come. May you always feel so strongly about one another." Legolas and Gimli exchanged a mutual glance of understanding. They both stood up and Legolas cocked his head to the wind.  
  
"Can you sense any more danger, my queen?" She nodded.  
  
"I fear that we were too late to crush Lasbelin's uprising. There will be more like him coming from within the many elves I've taken in over the years I have stayed here."  
  
"So that's why none came back."  
  
"Yes." Legolas took Aerlinndû's hand with Denya in it.  
  
"You know what you must do, my queen.Aerlinndû." She stares into his eyes, then slowly nods. "Master Gimli and I will search the perimeter of the Silver Wood and make sure that no one is lurking in the trees that shouldn't be." Aerlinndû nods and give him a pendant from around her neck.  
  
"This will tell the guards that you hold the same status as my own when you give an order."  
  
"Thank you," he said, fingering the gemstone. He walked out with Gimli and checked the guards. None of them reported any suspicious behavior and all were very cooperative until they got to the last guard post. He was sitting at the base of his tree looking like he was communicating through telepathy. Legolas pulled out his amulet; he thought he might actually need it.  
  
"Elf! What are you doing?" The elf raised his head and did not reply. Suddenly Legolas knew his name. "Dagnar! Answer me!" The elf looked up again and stood up.  
  
"Are you a servant of the traitor queen?" Legolas was shocked.  
  
"Traitor?"  
  
"Yes. She promised us protection but when Cammorn wished to disagree with something she did he was sent away most likely to be killed! She is a traitor to her own word and our trust."  
  
"You will not harm the Queen Aerlinndû."  
  
"Oh? I beg to differ, elf. At this very moment my comrade will kill your precious queen, and I plan to kill the both of you so that you do not interfere with the successful assassination of the traitor." The elf spoke too long because by the end of his sentence Legolas had his bow drawn taut with an arrow and Gimli's hand was on his axe.  
  
"I repeat: You will not harm Aerlinndû." He loosed the arrow and the elf fell. He turned to Gimli. "I will have to make haste, friend. I do not expect you will be able to keep up."  
  
"Go then, Legolas. Save the queen. I will find my own way back to the house." Legolas nodded and set off running as he had never run before. The elven top speed is amazing in the eyes of most. He got to the castle and sensed great sorrow and feared he was too late. He ran in the door and saw the elf spoken of before in front of a bleeding Aerlinndû holding a sword to her heart.  
  
"You are a traitor to your people. Say that and I will let you live."  
  
"He lies!" Legolas yelled causing the elf to jump back. That hesitation was all Legolas needed to fire off one arrow straight through the elf's skull. He fell and Legolas ran to Aerlinndû.  
  
"Rhîw.oh Rhîw, why you?" was her faint response. She looked up and saw Legolas. "Legolas.greenleaf.my time is up."  
  
"No. I will not let that be. Where is Denya?" She faltered, then took the ring off from around her neck. "You must wield her."  
  
"No.not even in this time of great need will I risk becoming that powerful. Here.you take her." Legolas faltered then took the ring from her. "You have a will stronger than mine, Legolas, perhaps you might save the kingdom.so that I might die knowing that it was not brought to ruin by my own hand."  
  
"If I am to wield this, I will assure you that you will not die." Legolas slipped the chain off from the ring and slowly slipped it around his third finger. He felt a strong power surge through his veins and suddenly he could sense the terrible danger all around him. As he concentrated on each one he felt them fall into darkness, where none of them could return from until there was only one left.himself. He was puzzled. How was he harming the queen? Suddenly he knew: her love for him. If and when he were to leave she would never be able to love again and the city would fall into ruin. He could never leave.or he could only leave once she had passed on.but she was an elf. That was not to happen in the near future. He bent to her side and set a hand on the wound at the side and watched it heal. He felt the blood flow newly in her veins as she stood up.  
  
"Legolas.I thank you. I could never repay you."  
  
"Then think not of it, Aerlinndû, for I will do a favor."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I will leave you to govern your realm without my presence here."  
  
"But Legolas.I enjoy your company. You do not need to feel pressured to leave."  
  
"This is why this uprising has happened. Too many times has your heart led you to love a male."  
  
"You are different."  
  
"That difference could mean your death. If I were to leave you could not go on. You would die of the only other way an elf can: of a broken heart. If I am to stay I could be happy.but Gimli.my beloved friend could not stay as well and his departure could break my heart. There is no way for us to stay together, Aerlinndû." He brushed her hair back from her face. "Though I would give anything to have it be so."  
  
"Then take me back to where you stay."  
  
"The Silver Wood.would be destroyed as you are not there with Denya," he said removing the ring. "I cannot allow such a beautiful place to be lost. The trees, the aerlinndû itself.you must stay." She smiled.  
  
"It is not Denya that governs these woods, it is my own mind. I can govern it from anywhere."  
  
"No. It would be a strain. I.it cannot be, melethrilnîn." Aerlinndû seemed distraught. "You sound as if you do not wish for me to be around you, yet you call me your lover! Why?" He brushed her cheek.  
  
"I want you to stay here and keep these woods beautiful for me.in case there is ever a time when I might return and be able to stay with you." Aerlinndû suddenly had tears in her eyes and she flung herself into the arms of the elf.  
  
"Legolas.im meleth le."  
  
"Im meleth le." He lifted her head and kissed her softly on the lips just as the door opened softly and Gimli stumbled in, out of breath. He saw the two elves and left the room, for the privacy of the two. Aerlinndû pulled away from Legolas and took his hand and led him up to her bedroom.  
  
"Am I still a stranger, or will you now enter my bedchamber for more than talk?" she said to him softly. Legolas set a hand on her face and traced it down her body as she opened the door and closed it behind them.  
  
Several hours later, Legolas and Gimli are standing outside of Minas Tinnu and Aerlinndû is seeing them off. She hands Gimli a box. "Inside of this package you will find an amulet bearing a single blue gem. It is a stone of the cave you saw, carved and finished by myself."  
  
"I will treasure it with the same reverence I treat the lock of the Lady Galadriel's hair," was Gimli's only response. Aerlinndû turned to Legolas and the sadness was in both of their eyes.  
  
"I give this.to you, Legolas Greenleaf of the Taur e-Ndaedelos. I believe you will recognize it." She hands him a package as well and he looks inside to find the necklace on which lies Denya.  
  
"You cannot give this to me!"  
  
"It is mine to give.as is my heart." She kisses Legolas once more and steps back into the shadow of her palace. Legolas gives a last look at the castle, stoops to pick up a single rock from the river Eärendil, and turns his back.  
  
"Come Gimli. Lord Elrond will wonder where we have disappeared to." With that they start back into the journey to the new house of Elrond.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Epilogue left, then all over! Boo hoo.but I have an idea for a sequel, so no worries. Review please!  
  
-Silver 


	5. Epilogue

Several weeks later Legolas is sitting in his room back at the house of Elrond. No one has spoken to the elf of their visit. All that is known is that they had seen the Queen and her beauty is not a myth. A light knock on the door makes Legolas shake his head, awaking him from a fantasy. "Yes?" Elrond steps in the room and closes the door behind him.  
  
"Something troubles you, Legolas. May I ask what ails you, or is there a grief too near?"  
  
"No Lord, this is something I should have said many days ago. The queen and I.became very close. She.she loved me and I cannot say that I did not return the affection. However.I was forced to leave her. I could not stay and force Gimli to live forever in the trees and not be able to return to the halls he knew. She could not leave her forest."  
  
"You fear she has suffered of a broken heart?"  
  
"I do, my lord." Elrond noticed the chain hanging from Legolas' neck.  
  
"What is the pendant you wear?" Legolas took the ring out from under his shirt and showed it to the lord.  
  
"It is the Fourth Hidden Elven Ring, spoken only of in childhood bedtime stories. Her name is Denya, and Aerlinndû, for that is the Queen's given name, bore it for many years. On our parting she gave it to me. I know not why."  
  
"Do you believe that someday you might again see the lady of the wood that holds your heart?"  
  
"I do not know. I can always hope that I shall, but I know not." Elrond set a hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Then as long as you bear her power and you have that hope in your heart, I believe that you shall meet again, if indeed you are destined to be together." Legolas rose from his seat and stood at the window that overlooked the trees facing the Silver Wood.  
  
"I wish that I had your confidence in this matter. I wish I could be that sure."  
  
  
  
I look back and realized this is far from my original idea, but I like it none the less. Thanks for reading, please review!!!  
  
-Aerlinndû 


End file.
